Known as a flat panel display of self emission type applying a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) is a so-called field emission display (FED). An example of such a flat panel display is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This flat panel display comprises a cathode structure in which a number of cathodes (field emission devices) are arranged two-dimensionally, whereas electrons released from the cathodes in an environment under a reduced pressure are caused to impinge on individual fluorescent pixel areas, so as to form emission images. The fluorescent pixel areas contain a phosphorus layer.
Such a flat panel display includes a backplate having the cathode structure. The backplate is formed by depositing the cathode structure on a glass sheet.
Such a flat panel display also includes a faceplate in which a phosphorus layer is deposited on a glass sheet. A conductive layer for applying an electric field is deposited on the glass sheet or phosphorus layer of the faceplate. The faceplate is separated from the backplate by 0.1 mm to 1 mm or 2 mm. A strip-like spacer made of a wall is vertically interposed between the faceplate and the backplate.
Since a high voltage of 1 kV or more, for example, is applied between the faceplate and the backplate, the spacer is required to have a resistance to the high voltage and such an appropriate conductivity as to prevent it from being electrostatically charged. Conventionally known spacers include those in which insulative materials made of alumina are coated with conductive materials (see, for example, Patent Documents 2, 3), those having uneven films formed by fine particles of oxides and the like (see, for example, Patent Document 4), and those made of ceramics in which transition metal oxides are dispersed (see, for example, Patent Documents 5, 6).    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,473    Patent Document 2: Japanese Translation of International Application Laid-Open No. 2002-508110    Patent Document 3: Japanese Translation of International Application Laid-Open No. 2001-508926    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-68042    Patent Document 5: Japanese Translation of International Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-500856    Patent Document 6: Japanese Translation of International Application Laid-Open No. 2002-515133